Don't Let Me Down
by pleasepleaselovemedo
Summary: John is feeling emotional over his band going down the drain and gets comfort from George only to find him confessing his feelings.


John's glassy eyes stared out the window as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't help it, he couldn't take the anger and pain he was going through. And he was sick and tired of Paul's shit. He let out a soft, quite sob into his hands. He really couldn't stand it anymore. H had nothing. He leaned against the window sill and sobbed. He trembled violently and dropped to his knees,

"John..." John quickly whipped around to find George Harrison standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Yes there is." The tall, skinny man approached down and knelt beside him. "Don't hide it, Johnny." He lifted John's chin so he was looking him straight in the eyes but John quickly tore his face from George's hands. "Look at me, John, don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone anymore George..." John choked out. "That's just it."

"Johnny..." George pulled the older man into a tight embrace and rocked him back and forth.

Before John knew it he was sobbing like a baby into George's chest. He was losing his best friends and there wasn't a thing he could do. Ringo was the glue and he was gone, Paul was the patience and he was leaving soon, George was the peace and you could tell he was getting uncomfortable, and John, John was the one trying to keep it all together. No matter what he did though, he couldn't do it. Something just couldn't keep them together. They would always be friends, he knew that, but they were loosing themselves and all of them were slowly drawing away from the band.

George held John close in his arms as the man trembled and sobbed violently. It was a bit nerve racking seeing as John never cried but George just held him and rubbed his back. As George held the weeping man in his arms he couldn't help but feel something that pooled in his heart and settled all in his chest. He liked the feeling. John trembled again nd George gently squeezed the man.

"John, love, it's okay. It's okay. Listen to me." John slowly looked up at George. "I know what's wrong, you don't have to hide it."

"It's falling apart... We're falling apart..."

"Shh... I know. I know. But it'll be alright."

"I don't think it wi-"

George quickly pressed his lips against John's passionately. John gasped and instantly pulled away.

"George!"

"I-I'm sorry John I-"

"Wh- Why would you- I-"

George pressed his lips against John's once more, John moaned into his mouth and quickly found himself kissing back. George's tongue explored the man's mouth as he dug his fingers into John's thick hair. John melted into George's arms and battled with his tongue for dominance. The two devoured the others mouth as they drowned themselves in a sea of emotion and passion.

John was caught in a whirlwind of passion and pain. He clutched to George as if he were going to leave him if he didn't. Hot tears leaked down John's cheek and defined his beautiful skin. George slowly and softly pulled away to remove John's circular glasses and carefully placed them on the window sill. He gently wiped away John's tears with his thumb then sweetly and passionately attacked his mouth again. John gave into it and kissed back only a bit, he was using too much of his strength to hold back his tears.

George kept holding John close to his warm body. He knew for a fact that John never had much of anybody to care for him through almost all of his life so George had to care for him. That's all Paul, George, and Ringo did for John. They just wanted to for him, to care for him. But Ringo had a large family to take care of too and with Paul's alter ego always getting in the way it was hard for John to be cared for. But George had no one but John. Pattie had recently broken up with him and for the time being all he had was John. And George didn't mind that. George had loved John since he had first laid eyes on him, he could just never bring himself to saying it.

But now, with there two holding each other in a tight embrace and kissing each other lovingly, they couldn't think of a better way today 'I love you'.

"John.." George whispered as he pulled away, still holding the man in a tight embrace. "I love you so much. I could just never say it."

"I love you too, George." John laid his head against George's broad shoulder. "You've always been there for me when no one else was."

"I know. It's because I love you."

"I know."

George took a second to drink in the moment. The love of his life, the man he yearned for for so many years was there in his arms saying that he loved him as well. George grinned and stroked the back of John's hair as he pressed his head against the other's.

"John your hair smells so good.." A small grin spread across John's lips nd he began to feel better.

"Does it now?"

"Mhm... Hhmmm... I think I'll just..." George softly changed positions and kissed all over John's long blondish hair. John grinned and kissed George's shoulder.

"My hair loves the sweet kisses you give it.."

"Oh?"

"And so do I. It's cute of you." John whispered.

"Mmm.." George pulled away as well as John and stared each other in the eyes.

John was lost in George's peaceful, loving black eyes and George was sweetly exploring John's hurt, caring brown ones.

And before the couple could stop themselves, their mouths were merged as one once again.


End file.
